


Full

by OctoberGalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberGalaxy/pseuds/OctoberGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short PWP based on a prompt from anon. A messy sexy disgusting rendezvous between Captain and Cadet. Check the additional tags for more info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

The wet slap of skin meeting skin was the only noise in the captain's bedroom, save for the soft moans and mewls of his most favorite cadet.

  
The side of Mikasa's face pressed in to his once impeccable bedsheets, her ass in the air for her captain to do with it as he pleased. Levi gripped the delicate swell of her hip with his left hand, and the right held the belt that bound Mikasa's hands together behind her back.

  
Mikasa may have made her own rules during training but in this respect Levi found her oddly submissive. It suited him and his kinks, so he didn't complain.  
His hips thrust like a piston in to her backside, hard thick cock slamming in to her pussy relentlessly. The last remains of Mikasa's mental fetters thanked whatever diety for Levi's ability to maintain his precision and speed. From this restrictive angle he still managed to hit that spot, the one that made her body feel white hot with pleasure and wiped her mind blank.

"You like being my personal slut, don't you cadet?"  
She opened her mouth to respond but only a keening moan and sigh escaped. "Yeah," she managed.  
He felt himself come closer to coming with each deep, sharp, plunge in to his subordinate. "Mikasa, you know what I want." He yanked back on her wrists, causing her arms to stretch back more painfully than before. Mikasa gave a sharp intake of breath. "Let me fucking hear you."  
"Please Captain," she swallowed hard as his pace hadn't let up, "fill me up."  
"Not good enough."  
"I want to feel you come inside me."  
Levi smacked her right ass cheek, hard. A gorgeous red handprint rose on her pale round asscheek and the sound revererated. "I know you want my cum, say it." Levi tried to sound authoritative, though his voice was growing shaky.

"Bust me open and fill me with your cum, Levi," a sharp thrust hit at just the right place, "god, fuck!"

Levi came with a gentle hiss between his teeth, slowing his pace until pulling out a few moments later. Mikasa's arms relaxed, but her fingertips still felt like they danced over pins from the lack of circulation, while her pussy throbbed unattended to.  
Levi sat back on the bed, admiring the mark he left on his cadet and the round ass he planted it on. Mikasa whined a bit with the pain of him touching the raised handprint.  
"I'll take care of it after," he comforted her.  
She nodded, further tangling the hair trapped between her face and his bedsheets.  
Levi's hands abandoned the mark and traced the edges of her vulva, hiding his glee when she jumped at the minimal contact and pushed back for more. "Oh," he admired, low under his breath. He spread her apart with his fore and middle fingers in a v-shape and watched as his milky white cum began seeping out. Gently, it came through the opening and started a slow trail through her outer folds.

"I take care of you, dont I Mikasa?"  
"Mhm," she knew what he was doing, but pushed back against his fingers still. Her clit was red and swollen from the fucking before. "Please, Levi."  
"I know what you need." He hummed. His two fingers that held her open slid inside of her, Levi shivered at the feeling of his wetness and hers combined. Her pussy felt divine.  
"A-ah!" Mikasa squeeked. "Take care of me, please, I fucking need you."  
He sushed her in a hushed tone. "I told you before, I take care of you." He placed the pad of his thumb on her clit and rolled it. Her back arched and she couldn't help the sob that escaped her. The denial of her orgasm before only intensified the sensation now.

  
Levi pumped his fingers in and out of her, and rolled his thumb over her clit with his own cum as lubricant. "Fuck!" she fucked his hands and fingers, hips pushing back to meet the thrust of his hand and then rolled forward to hump his thumb on her clit. Levi was mesmerized for a small moment at the perfect and rhythmic motion of her hips. It stirred his arousal again.  
She whined and sobbed against the mattress, each push and pull of her muscles sent intense waves of pleasure over her. She breathed deep the thick smell of sex that permeated the room. She came hard against his fingers, crying out various curses and broken pieces of his name. Riding her ograsm thoroughly to each last little spasm, she finally stilled on his hand.

  
"Tch," he sucked his teeth. "You were so busy fucking my hand like a depraved slut that you used up my cum." He rolled her over to lay on her back, hands now pressed in to the mattress with her own weight.

Mikasa whined. "Don't, you'll make my pussy raw."

"Oh?" Levi held her legs open and gathered some of her slickness with his fingers. "No I won't." Slick fingers travelled lower to her ass, circling the ring of muscle and pausing. Levi looked at her face. Swollen, red, sweaty, and beautiful. She nodded shyly.  
"Good girl," he locked eyes with her as his first finger pushed in, then the second. He took great care to make sure she was comfortable before finally pushing his cock in to her ass.  
Mikasa moved at her own pace, given the situation. Whenever he fucked her in the ass, she set the pace to begin with, and once his dick slid in and out without giving her too much pain he carried on as he pleased.

"Your dick feels bigger when it's in my ass," she huffed.  
  
"Dirty mouth." The way his cheeks reddened let Mikasa know she'd done good. Levi hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder, and pressed the other flat in to the mattress. The short hairs over his forehead began to cling to his face, his skin dampened with the effort of fucking himself dry inside of Mikasa Ackerman.  
  
"You look good, spread open completely on your captain's bed."  
  
"Open me up, captain," she watched a bead of sweat travel from his neck and over old scars that decorated his chest and abs. "I need to be full of you."  
  
Levi actually groaned, his second orgasm more intense than the first. His hands held her legs so tightly she knew she'd have bruises later. He gave his last few slow thrusts and sighed, "damn." He sat back on his knees and wiped the sweaty hair out of his face.  
  
Ignoring the ache in her wrists and hands, she pulled her knees to her chest. Levi admired the mess he made of his stubborn sub, and his cum leaking from between her cheeks.  
  
"Your kinks are so dirty, for a clean freak."  
  
Levi crawled up to her face and pressed his lips to hers, until they felt swollen. "Shut your mouth, let's clean you up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the anon on tumblr who gave me the prompt for this, it's definitely not something I've written before and I really enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! <3 Crossposted to http://www.october-star.tumblr.com . The spacing got a bit messed up when I pasted it here, but I'm too lazy to fix it. Whomp =P


End file.
